Jin and Ling aka Romeo & Juliet
by megagirl16
Summary: Jin and Ling are perfect to be a main characters of Romeo and Juliet. If you don't know what the story about then I'll tell you, The Montague family and the Capulet family are rivals until Romeo & Juliet are in love.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Jin & Ling

a.k.a

(Romeo & Juliet)

The Kazama (Montague)

Romeo: Jin Kazama

Lord Montague: Kazuya Kazama

Lady Montague: Jun Kazama

Mercuito: Steve Fox

Benvolio: Askua Kazama

Abraham: Ganryu

Balthasar: Bryan Fury

Friar John: Raven

Friar Lawrence: Sergei Dragunov

The Xiaoyu (Capulet)

Juliet: Ling Xiaoyu

Lord Capulet: Shang Xiaoyu

Lady Capulet: Ma-Lang Xiaoyu

Nurse: Panda

Paris: Hwoarang

Tybalt: Feng Wei

Prince Escalus: Marshall Law

Gregory: Eddy Gordo

Sampson: Tiger Jackson

Servant: Lee Chaolan

More Character

Rosaline: Julia Chang

Captain Prince: Beak Doo San

Peter: Peter

Apothecary: Yoshimitsu

Abra: King

Newscaster: Wang Jernei

Altar Boys: Roger, Alex, and Gon

Prince: Heihachi Mishima

Police: Lei Wulong

Crusty: Craig Marduke

Clerk: Nina Williams

Anchor Woman: Anna Williams

**Act I **

**Scene I**

Anna: Two households both alike in dignity in fair Verona,

Where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands

unclean, From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows doth with

their death, Bury their parents strife. The fearful

passage of their death marked love, And the

continuance of their parents rage, Which but their

children's end not could remove, Is now the two hours

traffic of our stage.

Enter EDDY and TIGER, of the house of Xiaoyu, armed with swords and bucklers 

Eddy: A dog of the house of Xiaoyu moves me!

Askua: The quarrel is between our masters.

Tiger: And us their men.

Eddy: Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble. And I am a pretty

piece of flesh, I am a pretty piece of Flesh! Here

comes of the house of Xiaoyu!

Tiger: Quarrel, I will back thee.

Ganryu: Boo! Ah, ha ha. Ooh. Boo! Ha ha ha.

Eddy: I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to

them, if they bear it.

Ganryu: Do you bite your thumb at us? Sir.

Eddy[Aside to TIGER

Is the law on our side, if I say ay?

Tiger: No!

Eddy: No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I

bite my thumb, sir.

Tiger: Do you quarrel, sir?

Ganryu: Quarrel sir! no, sir.

Eddy: If you do, sir, I am for you. I serve as good a man

as you.

Ganryu: No better?

Eddy: Uh? Uh?

Tiger: Here comes our kinsmen say better!

Eddy: Yes, sir better.

Tiger: You lie. Draw, if you be men.

Asuka: Part, fools! you know not what you do. Put up your

swords.

Fei: What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?

Turn thee, Askua, look upon thy death.

Asuka: I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword, Or manage

it to part these men with me.

Fei: Peace. Peace? I hate the word, As I hate hell, all

Kazama and thee.

(They shoot guns at their foes.)

Asuka: Give me my long sword, ho!

Jun: Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe.

Heihachi: Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Throw your

mistemper'd weapons to the ground! On pain of

torture, from those bloody hands Throw your

mistemper'd weapons to the ground! Three civil

brawls, bred of an airy word, By thee, old Xiaoyu,

and Kazama, Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our

streets, If ever you disturb our streets again, Your

lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace.

Jun: O, where is Jin? saw you him to-day? Right glad I

am he was not at this fray.

Asuka: Madam, underneath a grove of sycamore so early

walking did I see your son.

Kazuya: Many a morning hath he there been seen, With tears

augmenting the fresh morning dew.

Jun: Away from the light steals home my heavy son, And

private in his chamber pens himself, Shuts up his

windows, locks far daylight out And makes himself an

artificial night.

Kazuya: Black and portentous must this humour prove, Unless

good counsel may the cause remove.

Asuka: So please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance,

or be much denied.

Kazuya: Come, madam, let's away.

Jin: Why then, O brawling love, O loving hate, O anything

of nothing first create. heavy lightness. Serious

vanity. Misshapen chaos of well seeming forms.

Asuka: Good-morrow, cousin.

Jin: Is the day so young?

Asuka: But new struck cuz.

Jin: Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that

went hence so fast?

Asuka: It was. What sadness lengthens Jin's hours?

Jin: Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

Asuka: In love?

Jin: Out--

Asuka: Of love?

Jin: Out of her favour, where I am in love

Asuka: Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so

tyrannous and rough in proof!

Jin: Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should,

without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall

we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not,

for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate,

but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O

loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O

heavy lightness! Serious vanity! Misshapen chaos of

well-seeming forms! Feather of lead--

[Asuka Snickers

Dost thou not laugh?

Askua: No, cuz, I rather weep.

Jin: Good heart, at what?

Asuka: At thy good heart's oppression.

Jin: Farewell, my cuz.

Asuka: Soft! I will go along; An if you leave me so, you do

me wrong.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

**Act I **

**Scene II**

Xiaoyu: But Kazama is bound as well as I, In penalty alike;

and 'tis not hard, I think, For men so old as we to

keep the peace.

Hwoarang: Of honourable reckoning are you both; And pity 'tis

you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say

you to my suit?

Xiaoyu: But saying o'er what I have said before: My child is

yet a stranger in the world; Let two more summers

wither in their pride, Ere we may think her ripe to

be a bride.

Hwoarang: Younger than she are happy mothers made.

Xiaoyu: And too soon marr'd are those so early made. This

night I hold an old accustom'd feast, At my poor

house look to behold this night Fresh female buds

that make dark heaven light. Hear all, all see,

Come, go with me.

Asuka: Tell me in sadness, who is that you love.

Jin: In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.

Asuka: I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved.

Jin: A right good marks-man! And she's fair I love.

Askua: A right fair mark, fair cuz, is soonest hit.

Jin: Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit With

Cupid's arrow; Nor bide the encounter of assailing

eyes, Nor open her lap to saint-seducing gold:

Asuka: Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?

Jin: She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste.

Asuka: Be ruled by me, forget to think of her.

Jin: Teach me how I should forget to think.

Asuka: By giving liberty unto thine eyes; Examine other

beauties. Why, Jin, art thou mad?

Jin: Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is; Shut up in

prison, kept without my food, Whipp'd and tormented.

Good day, good fellow.

Wang (newscaster): Now I'll tell you without asking the great rich

Xiaoyu holds an old accustomed feast--A fair

assembly. Signior Placentio and his lovely daughters.

The lady widow of Vitravio; and her lovely nieces

Julia.

Asuka: At this same ancient feast of Xiaoyu's Sups the fair

Julia whom thou so lovest, With all the admired

beauties of Verona:

Wang: If you be not of the house of Kazama come and crush

a cup of wine.

Asuka: Go thither; and, with untainted eye, Compare her face

with some that I shall show, And I will make thee

think thy swan a crow.

Jin: I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, But to

rejoice in splendor of mine own.


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

**Act I**

**Scene III**

Lady Xiaoyu: L I N G ! Ling! Ling! Ling! Panda.

Panda, where's my daughter? call her forth to me.

Panda: I bade her come. God forbid! Ling! Ling! Ling!

Ling: Madam, I am here. What is your will?

Lady Xiaoyu: Panda, give leave awhile, We must talk in secret.

Panda, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's

hear our counsel. Panda, Thou know'st my daughter's

of a pretty age.

Panda: Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed.

Lady Xiayou: By my count, I was your mother much upon these years,

You are now a maid. Thus then in brief: The valiant

Hwoarang seeks you for his love.

Panda: A man, young lady! Lady, such a man As all the world-

-why, he's a man of wax.

Lady Xiaoyu: Verona's summer hath not such a flower.

Panda: Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower.

Lady Xiaoyu: This night you shall behold him at our feast; Read

o'er the volume of young Hwoarang's face, And find

delight writ there with beauty's pen; This precious

book of love, this unbound lover, To beautify him,

only lacks a cover: So shall you share all that he

doth possess, By having him, making yourself no less.

Panda: Nay, bigger; women grow by men.

Lady Xiaoyu: Speak briefly, can you like of Hwoarang's love?

Ling: I'll look to like, if looking liking move: But no

more deep will I endart mine eye Than your consent to

give strength to make it fly.

Lee: Madam, the guests are come.

Lady Xiaoyu: Go! We follow thee. Ling, Blah!

Panda: Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days.


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

**Act I**

**Scene IV**

Steve: Young hearts run free. Never be caught up, caught up

like Julia and thee. Nay, gentle Jin, we must

have you dance.

Jin: Not I, Not I believe me: you have dancing shoes With

nimble soles: I have a soul of lead

Steve: You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, And soar with

them above a common bound.

Jin: Under love's heavy burden do I sink.

Steve: Too great oppression for a tender thing.

Jin: Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, Too rude,

too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.

Steve: If love be rough with you, be rough with love; Prick

love for pricking, and you beat love down.

Asuka: Every man betake him to his legs.

Jin: But 'tis no wit to go.

Steve: Why, may one ask?

Jin: I dream'd a dream to-night.

Steve: And so did I.

Jin: Well, what was yours?

Steve: That dreamers often lie.

Jin: In bed asleep, while they do dream things true.

Steve: O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is

the fairies' midwife, and she comes In shape no

bigger than an agate-stone On the fore-finger of an

alderman, Drawn with a team of little atomies Over

men's noses as they lie asleep; Her chariot is an

empty hazel-nut Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat,

And in this state she gallops night by night Through

lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; O'er

lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,

Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, And then

dreams he of cutting foreign throats, And being thus

frighted swears a prayer or two And sleeps again.

This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, That

presses them and learns them first to bear, Making

them women of good carriage: This is she--This is

she!

Jin: Peace, good Steve, peace! Thou talk'st of nothing.

Steve: True, I talk of dreams, Which are the children of an

idle brain, Begot of nothing but vain fantasy, Which

is as thin of substance as the air And more

inconstant than the wind, who wooes Even now the

frozen bosom of the north, And, being anger'd, puffs

away from thence, Turning his face to the dew-

dropping south.

Asuka: This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves;

Supper is done, and we shall come too late.

Jin: I fear, too early: for my mind misgives Some

consequence yet hanging in the stars Shall bitterly

begin his fearful date With this night's revels and

expire the term Of a despised life closed within my

breast By some vile forfeit of untimely death. But

He, that hath the steerage of my course, Direct my

sail! On, lusty gentlemen.

Jin: Your drugs are quick.


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

**Act I**

**Scene V**

Xiaoyu: Ahhh! I have seen the day That I could tell A

whispering tale in a fair lady's ear, Such as would

please.

Panda: Madam, your mother calls. Come, lets away.

Hwoarang: Will you now deny to dance?

Ma-Lang: A man young lady, such a man.

Fei: What dares the slave Come hither, To fleer and scorn

at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honour of my

kin, To strike him dead, I hold it not a sin.

Xiaoyu: Why, how now, kinsman! wherefore storm you so?

Fei: Uncle, this is that villain Jin, a Kazama, our

foe.

Xiaoyu: Young Jin is it?

Fei: 'Tis he.

Xiaoyu: Content thee, gentle cuz, content thee. Let him

alone; I would not for the wealth of all the town

Here in my house do him disparagement: Therefore be

patient, take no note of him

Fei: I'll not endure him.

Xiaoyu: He shall be endured

Fei: Uncle, 'tis a shame.

Xiaoyu: Go to! What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to;

Make a mutiny among my guests?!

Jin: Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I

ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

Jin: If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy

shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing

pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with

a tender kiss.

Ling: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which

mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have

hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm

is holy palmers' kiss.

Jin: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

Ling: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

Jin: Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;

They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

Ling: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

Jin: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus

from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

[They kissed

Ling: Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

Jin: Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me

my sin again.

Ling: You kiss by the book.

[They kissed again

Panda: Madam, your mother craves a word with you. Come lets

away.

Jin: Is she a Xiaoyu?

Panda: His name is Jin, and he's a Kazama; The only son

of your great enemy.

Steve: Away, begone; the sport is at the best.

Jin: Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest

Ling: My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen

unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love

it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy.


	6. Act 2 Scene 1

**Act II**

**Scene II**

Jin: He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft!

what light through yonder window breaks? It is the

east, and Ling is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and

kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale

with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than

she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her

vestal livery is but sick and green And none but

fools do wear it; oh cast it off. It is my lady, O,

it is my love! O, that she knew she were!

Ling: Ay me!

Jin: She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel!

Ling: O Jin, Jin! wherefore art thou Jin? Deny thy

father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be

but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Xiaoyu.

Jin[Aside

Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Ling: 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself,

though not a Kazama. What's Kazama? it is nor

hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in

a name? that which we call a rose By any other word

would smell as sweet; So Jin would, were he not

Jin call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he

owes Without that title. O Jin, doff thy name, And

for that name which is no part of thee Take all

myself.

Jin: I take thee at thy word.

Ling[Screaming

Ling: Art thou not Jin and a Kazama?

Jin: Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.

Ling: How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The

garden walls are high and hard to climb, And the

place death, considering who thou art, If any of my

kinsmen find thee here.

Jin: With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love

can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen

are no let to me.

Ling: If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

Jin: I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, And

but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were

better ended by their hate, Than death prorogued,

wanting of thy love.

[They kissed

Ling: Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, Else

would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek For that which

thou hast heard me speak to-night Fain would I dwell

on form, fain, fain deny What I have spoke: but

farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou

wilt say 'Ay,' And I will take thy word: yet if thou

swear'st, Thou mayst prove false. O gentle Jin, If

thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:

Jin: Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear That tips with

silver all these fruit-tree tops—

Ling: O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That

monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy

love prove likewise variable.

Jin: Well what shall I swear by?

Ling: Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy

gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And

I'll believe thee.

Jin: If my heart's dear love—

Ling: Do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy

of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too

unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which

doth cease to be Ere one can say 'It lightens.'

Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's

ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when

next we meet. Good night.

Jin: O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

Ling: What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

Jin: The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

Ling: I gave thee mine before thou didst request it!

[They kissed

Panda: Ling!

Ling: Three words, dear Jin, and good night indeed. If

that thy bent of love be honourable, Thy purpose

marriage, send me word to-morrow, By one that I'll

procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou

wilt perform the rite; And all my fortunes at thy

foot I'll lay And follow thee my lord throughout the

world.

Panda[Within

Ling!

Ling: I uh, by and by I come--But if thou mean'st not well,

I do beseech thee--

Panda[Within

Ling!

Ling: By and by, I come: -- To cease thy strief, and leave

me to my grief: To-morrow will I send.

Jin: So thrive my soul—

Ling: A thousand times good night! Exit, above

Jin: A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love

goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, But

love from love, toward school with heavy looks.

Ling: Jin! At what o'clock to-morrow Shall I send to

thee?

Jin: By the hour of nine.

Ling: I will not fail: 'tis twenty year till then.

Ling: Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,

that I shall say good night till it be morrow.

Panda: Ling!


	7. Act 2 Scene 2

**Act II**

**Scene III**

Dragunov: O, mighty is the powerful grace that lies in plants,

herbs, stones, and their true qualities: for nought

so vile that the earth doth live but to the earth

some special good doth give, nor aught so good, but

strain'd from that fair use revolts from true birth,

stumbling on abuse: virtue itself turns vice, being

misaplied; and vice sometimes by action dignified.

Within the infant rind of this weak flower poison is

resident and medicine power: for this, being smelt,

with that part cheers each part; being tasted, slays

all senses with the heart. Two such empossed kings

encamp them still in man as well as herbs, grace and

rude will; and where the worser is predominant, full

soon the canker death eats up that plant

Jin: Good marrow, father!

Dragunov: Benedicite! What early tounge so sweet saludeth me?

Altar Boys: Good marrow, Jin.

Jin: Good marrow.

Dragunov: Young son, it argues a distemper'd head so soon to

bid good marrow to thy bed: or if not so so, then

here I hit it right, our Jin hath not seen his bed

tonight.

Jin: The last is true; the sweeter rest was mine.

Dragunov: God pardon sin, was thou with Julia!?

Jin: Julia? My ghostly father no; I have forgot that

name, and that name's woe.

Dragunov: That's my good son: but where hast thou been

Jin: I have been feasting with mine enemy, where on a

sudden one hath wounded me, that's by me wounded;

both our remeidies within thy help and holy physic

lies.

Dragunov: Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift; riddling

confession finds but riddling shrift.

Jin: Then plainly know my hearts dear love is set, on the

fair daughter of rich Xiaoyu. We met, we wooed, we

made exchange of vow. I'll tell thee as we pass; but

this I pray, that thou consent to marry us today.

Dragunov: Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here! Is

Julia that thou didst love so dear so soon

forsaken? Young men's love then lies not truly in

their hearts but in their eyes.

Jin: Thou chid'st me oft for loving Julia.

Dragunov: For doting; not for loving, pupil mine.

Jin: I pray thee, chde me not; whom I love now doth grace

for grace and love for love allow; the other did not

so.

Dragunov: O, she new well. Thy love read by rote and could not

spell. Come, young waverer, come, go with me, In one

respect I'll thy assistant be; for this alliance may

so happy prove, to turn you household rachor to pure

love.

Jin: O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste.

Dragunov: Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast.


	8. Act 2 Scene 3

**Act II**

**Scene IV**

Steve: Where the devil should this Jin be? Came he not

home to-night?

Asuka: Not to his father's; I spoke with his man.

Steve: Why that pale hard-hearted wench, that Julia.

Torments him so, that he will sure run mad.

Asuka: Fei, the kinsman of old Xiaoyu, Hath sent a

letter to his father's house.

Steve: A challenge, on my life.

Asuka: Jin will answer it?

Steve: Any man that can write may answer a letter.

Asuka: Nay, he will answer the letter's master, how he

dares, being dared.

Steve: But alas poor Jin! he is already dead; stabbed with

a white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with

a love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the

blind bow-boy's butt-shaft: and is he a man to

encounter Fei?

Asuka: Why, what is Fei?

Steve: More than prince of cats. He is the courageous

captain of compliments. He fights as you sing prick-

song, keeps time, distance, and proportion; he rests

his minim rest, one, two, and the third in your

bosom: the very butcher of a silk button, a duellist,

a duellist; a gentleman of the very first house, of

the first and second cause: the immortal passado!

punto reverso! the hai!

Asuka: The what?

Asuka: Here comes Jin. Jin!

Jin: Ho Ho, Capital Punks!

Steve: Signior Jin, bon jour! there's a French salutation

to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit

fairly last night.

Jin: Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give

you?

Steve: The slip, son, the slip; can you not conceive?

Jin: Pardon, good Steve, my business was great; and in

such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy.

Steve: That's as much as to say, such a case as yours

constrains a man to bow in the hams.

Jin: Meaning, to court'sy.

Steve: Thou hast most kindly hit it.

Jin: A most courteous exposition.

Steve: Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy.

Jin: Pink for flower.

Steve: Right.

Jin: Why, then is my pump well flowered.

Steve: Sure Witt! Now art thou sociable, now art thou Romeo;

now art thou what thou art, by art as well as by

nature.

Jin: Here's goodly gear!

Panda: I desire some confidence with you.

Steve: A bawd, a bawd, a bawd! so ho! Jin! Jin! Jin!

Will you come to your father's? we'll to dinner,

thither.

Jin: I will follow you.

Steve: Farewell, ancient lady; farewell,

Panda: If ye should lead her into a fool's paradise, as they

say, it were a very gross kind of behavior, as they

say: for the lady is young; and, therefore, if you

should deal double with her, truly it were an ill

thing, and very weak dealing.

Jin: Bid her to come to confession this afternoon; And

there she shall at Father Dragunov 's cell Be shrived

and married.


	9. Act 2 Scene 4

**Act II**

**Scene V**

Ling: O honey Panda, what news? Panda?

Panda: I am a-weary, give me leave awhile: Fie, how my bones

ache! what a jaunt have I!

Ling: I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news: I pray

thee, speak.

Panda: What haste? can you not stay awhile? Do you not see

that I am out of breath?

Ling: How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath To

say to me that thou art out of breath? Is the news

good, or bad? answer to that;

Panda: Well, you have made a simple choice; you know not how

to choose a man: Jin! no, not he; though his face

be better than any man's, yet his leg excels all

men's; and for a hand, and a foot, and a body,

Ling: But all this did I know before. What says he of our

marriage? what of that?

Panda: Lord, how my head aches! what a head have I! O, my

back! Other' other side,--O, my back.

Ling: I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well. Sweet,

sweet, sweet nurse, tell me, what says my love?

Panda: Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a

courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I

warrant, a virtuous,--Where is your mother?

Ling: Where is my mother! How oddly thou repliest! Your

love says, like an honest gentleman, Where is your

mother?'

Panda: O lady dear! Are you so hot? Henceforward do your

messages yourself.

Ling: Here's such a coil! Come, what says Jin?

Panda: Have you got leave to go to confession to-day?

Ling: I have.

Panda: Then hie you hence to Father Dragunov's cell; There

stays a husband to make you a wife


	10. Act 2 Scene 5

**Act II**

**Scene VI**

Dragunov: These violent delights have violent ends. And in

their triumph die; like fire and powder, which as

they kiss consume. The sweetest honey is loathsome in

it's own deliciousness. Therefore love moderatley.

Jin, shall thank the daughter for us both.


	11. Act 3 Scene 1

**Act III**

**Scene II**

Jin: Banishment? Be merciful, say death; for exile hath

more terror in his look much more than death. Do not

say Banishment.

Jin: Affliction is enamoured of thy parts, and thou art

wedded to calamity. Hence from Verona art thou

banished. Be patient, for the world is broad and

wide.

Jin: There is no world without Verona walls, hence

banished is banished from the world and worlds exile

is death. Then banished is death mis-termed. Calling

death banished, thou cu'st my head off with a golden

axe and smiles upon the stroke that murders me.

Dragunov: O deadly sin, O rude unthankfulness! This is dear

mercy and thou sees it not. Hence!

Panda: I come for my lady Ling.

Dragunov: Welcome.

Panda: Where is my Lady's lord?

Dragunov: Jin, come forth.

Jin: Panda.

Panda: Sir. Ah, sir. Death the end of all

Jin: Speakest thou of Ling? Where is she? And how doth

she? And what say my concealed lady of our canceled

love?

Panda: O, she says nothing sir, but weeps and weeps, and

then on Jin cries and then falls down again.

Jin: As if that name, Shot from the deadly level of a gun

did murder her, as that name's cursed hand did murder

her kinsman.

Dragunov: I thought thy disposition better tempered! Thy Ling

is alive. There art thou happy. The law that

threatened death becomes thy friend and turns it to

exile. There art thou happy. A Pack of blessings

light upon thy back. Wherefore railest thou on thy

birth the heaven and earth? Since birth and heaven

and earth all three do meet in thee at once.

Panda: Sir, a ring my lady bid me give you.

Jin: How well my comfort is revived by this

Dragunov: Hie you make haste! But look thou stay not till the

watch be set, for then thou canst not pass to Mantua

where thau shalt live till we can find a time to

blaze you marriage, reconcile your friends, beg

pardon of the Prince and call thee back with twenty

hundred times more joy, than thou wentst forth in

lamentation. Quick hence! Be gone by break of day!

Sojourn in Mantua.

Jin: Farwell.

Ling: O God. Did Jin's hand shed Fei's blood? O

serpent heart hid with a flowering face. Was ever

book containing such vile matter's so fairly bound?

O, that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous

Palace

Lady Xiaoyu: She'll not come down tonight.

Hwoarang: These times of woe afford no time to woo.

Xiaoyu: Look you, she loved her kinsman Fei dearly.

Lady Xiaoyu: And so did I.

Lady Xiaoyu: Well, we were born to die.

Lady Xiaoyu: I'll know her mind early tomorrow, but tonight she's

mewed up to her heaviness.

Xiaoyu: I will makes a desperate tender of my child's love. I

think she will be ruled in all respect by me; Nay,

more, I doubt it not. But what say you to Thursday?

Hwoarang: My lord, I... I would that Thursday were tomorrow.

Xiaoyu: A Thursday let it be then. Wife, you go to Ling ere

you go to bed. Tell her, a Thursday she will be

married to this noble sir!


	12. Act 3 Scene 2

**Act III**

**Scene III**

Ling: Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day.

Jin: I must be gone and live, or stay and die.

Ling: That light is not daylight, I know it, I. It is some

meteor that the sun exhales to light thee on thy way

to Mantua. Therefore stay yet. Thou needest not be

gone.

Jin: Let me be taken, let me be put to death. I have more

care to stay then will to go. Come death, Welcome,

Ling wills it so. How is't my soul? Let us talk it

is not day.

Ling: It is, It is! Hie hence, be gone, away. O, now be

gone. More light and light it grows.

Jin: More Light and light, more dark and dark our woes.

Panda: Madam! Your lady mother is coming to your chamber

Lady Xiaoyu: Ho, daughter are you up?

Ling: Then window, let day in and let life out. O, think'st

thou we shall ever meet again?

Jin: I doubt it not. Trust me, love, all these woes shall

serve for sweet discourses in our times to come.

Adieu.

Ling: O God, I have an ill-divining soul. Methinks I see

thee, now thou art so low, as one dead in the bottom

of a tomb. O fortune, fortune. Be fickle, fortune,

for then I hope that thou will not keep him long but

send him back.

Lady Xiaoyu: Thou hast a careful father, child: One who, to put

thee from thy heaviness, hath sorted out a sudden day

of joy that thou expects nor I looked not for.

Ling: Madam, in happy time what day is that?

Lady Xiaoyu: Marry my child next Thursday Morn. The gallant, young

and noble gentleman, Sir Hwoarang, at Saint Peter's

Church, shall make thee there a joyful bride.

Ling: What? Now. St. Peter's Church, and Peter too, he

shall not make me there a joyful bride!

Lady Xiaoyu: Here comes your father, tell him so yourself.

Xiaoyu: How now, wife? Have you delivered to her our decree?

Lady Xiaoyu: Ay Sir! But she will none, she gives you thanks. I

would the fool were married to her grave.

Xiaoyu: How? Will she none? Is she not proud? Doth she not

count her blest, unworthy as she is, that we have

wrought so worth a gentleman to be her bride?!

Ling: Not proud you have, but thankful that you have. Proud

can I never be of what I hate!

Xiaoyu: Thanks me no thanking, nor proud me no prouds, But

fettle your joints 'gainst Thursday next!

Ling: Hear me with patience!

Xiaoyu: Speak not, reply not, do not answer me.

Lady Xiaoyu: Shang, Shang, are you mad?!

Xiaoyu: Hang thee, young baggage, disobedient wretch!

Panda: God in heaven bless her! You are to blame my lord, to

rate her so!

Xiaoyu: Peace you mumbling fool! I tell thee what-get thee to

church o' Thursday Or never after look me in the face

an you be mine, I give you to my friend. An you be

not, hang, beg, starve, die in the streets, Trust to

it. Bethink you. I'll not be forsworn!

Ling: O sweet my mother cast me not away. Delay this

marriage for a month, a week. Or if you do not make

the bridal bed in that dim monument where Fei

lies.

Lady Xiaoyu: Talk not to me, for I'll not speak a word. Do as thou

wilt for I have done with thee.

Ling: O God!--O Panda, how shall this be prevented? What

sayest thou? Hast thou not a word of joy? Some

comfort nurse.

Panda: Faith, here it is. I think it best you marry with

this Hwoarang. O, he's a lovely gentleman. I think you

are happy in this second match, for it excels your

first; or if it did not, your first is dead--or

'twere as good he were as living here and you no use

to him.

Ling: Speakest thou from thy heart?

Panda: And from my soul too. Else beshrew them both.

Ling: Amen.

Panda: What?

Ling: Well, thou hast comforted me marvelous much. Go in

and tell my lady I am gone, having displeased my

father to Father Dragunov to make confession and be

absolved.


	13. Act 3 Scene 3

**Act IV**

**Scene I**

Hwoarang: Immoderately she weeps for Fei's death. Now, sir,

her father counts it dangerous that she doth give her

sorrow so much sway, and in his wisdom hastes our

marriage to stop the inundation of her tears. Happily

met, my lady, and my wife.

Ling: That may be, sir, when I may be a wife.

Hwoarang: That "may be," must be, love, on Thursday next.

Ling: What must be, shall be.

Dragunov: Well, that's a certain text.

Hwoarang: Come you to make confession?

Ling: Are you at leisure Holy Father, now? Or shall I come

to you at evening mass?

Dragunov: My leisure serves me, pensive daughter now. We must

entreat the time alone.

Hwoarang: God shield I Should disturb devotion. Ling, on

Thursday early will I rouse Ye, Till then, adieu, and

keep this holy kiss.

Ling: Tell me not, Father, that thou hearest of this,

Unless thou tell me how I may prevent it.

Dragunov: It strains me past the compass of my wits.

Ling: If in thy wisdom thou canst give no help Do thou but

call my resolution wise, And with this I'll help it

presently!

Dragunov: Hold Daughter!

Ling: Be not so long to speak I long to die.

Dragunov: I do spy a kind of hope, Which craves as desperate

and execution as that is desperate which we would

prevent. If, rather than to marry Hwoarang, Thou hast

the strength of will to slay thyself, Then it is

likely thou wilt undertake a thing like death, to

chide away this shame. No warmth, no breath shall

testify thou livest . Each part, deprived of supple

government, shall stiff and stark and cold appear,

like death. Now when the bridegroom in the morning

comes to rouse thee from thy bed, there art thou

dead. Thou shalt be borne to that same ancient vault

where all he kindred to the Xiaoyu lie. In the

meantime, against thou shalt awake, shall Jin by my

letters know our drift, and hither shall he come. And

that very night shall Jin bear thee hence to

Mantua. Take thou this vial, being then in bed, and

this distilling liquor drink thou off. I'll send my

letters to thy lord post haste to Mantua.

Ling: What if this mixture do not work at all? Shall I be

married then tomorrow morning?

Lady Xiaoyu: What, daughter are you busy? Need you my help?

Ling: No, madam. We have culled such necessaries as our

behoveful for our state tomorrow. so please you, let

me now be left alone, and let the nurse this night

sit up with you. for I am sure you have your hands

full in all this so sudden business.

Lady Xiaoyu: Geth thee to be and rest, for thou has need.

Ling: Farewell. God knows when we shall meet again.

Lady Xiaoyu: Goodnight.

Ling: Jin, I drink to thee.

Dragunov: As the custom is, in all her best array, bear her to

church.


	14. Act 4 Scene 1

**Act IV**

**Scene II**

Ling: What if this mixture do not work at all? Shall I be

married then tomorrow morning?

Lady Xiaoyu: What, daughter are you busy? Need you my help?

Ling: No, madam. We have culled such necessaries as our

behoveful for our state tomorrow. so please you, let

me now be left alone, and let the nurse this night

sit up with you. for I am sure you have your hands

full in all this so sudden business.

Lady Xiaoyu: Geth thee to be and rest, for thou has need.

Ling: Farewell. God knows when we shall meet again.

Lady Xiaoyu: Goodnight.

Ling: Jin, I drink to thee.

Dragunov: As the custom is, in all her best array, bear her to

church.


	15. A4 S2  A4  S3  A5  S1

**Act IV**

**Scene III**

Jin: And all this day an unaccustomed spirit lifts me

above the ground with cheerful thoughts. I dreampt my

lady came and found me dead and breathed such life

with kisses in my lips that I revived and was an

emperor. Ah me, how sweet is love itself possessed

when but love's shadow's are so rich in joy. News

from Verona. How now, Bryan?! Dost thou not bring

me letters from the Priest? How doth my lady? Is my

Father well? How doth my lady Ling? For nothing can

be ill if she be well.

Bryan: If she is well then nothing can be ill. Her body

rests in Capel's monument, and her immortal part with

the angel's lives. I saw her laid low. Pardon me for

bringing these ill news.

Jin: Then I defy you, stars! LING! LING! I will hence

tonight.

Bryan: Have patience!

Jin: Leave Me!

Bryan: Your looks are pale and wild and do import some

misadventure.

Jin: Tush, thou art deceived. Hast thou no letters to me

from the priest?

[Bryan shakes his head no.

No matter. Well, Ling, I will lie with thee

tonight. I will hence tonight.

**Act IV**

**Scene III**

Jin: And all this day an unaccustomed spirit lifts me

above the ground with cheerful thoughts. I dreampt my

lady came and found me dead and breathed such life

with kisses in my lips that I revived and was an

emperor. Ah me, how sweet is love itself possessed

when but love's shadow's are so rich in joy. News

from Verona. How now, Bryan?! Dost thou not bring

me letters from the Priest? How doth my lady? Is my

Father well? How doth my lady Ling? For nothing can

be ill if she be well.

Bryan: If she is well then nothing can be ill. Her body

rests in Capel's monument, and her immortal part with

the angel's lives. I saw her laid low. Pardon me for

bringing these ill news.

Jin: Then I defy you, stars! LING! LING! I will hence

tonight.

Bryan: Have patience!

Jin: Leave Me!

Bryan: Your looks are pale and wild and do import some

misadventure.

Jin: Tush, thou art deceived. Hast thou no letters to me

from the priest?

[Bryan shakes his head no.

No matter. Well, Ling, I will lie with thee

tonight. I will hence tonight.

**Act V**

**Scene I**

Lei: Jin is within Verona Wall's.

Jin: Let me have a dram of poison, such some speeding

gear, as will disperse itself through all the veins,

that the life weary taker may fall dead

Craig: Such mortal drugs I have, but Verona's law is death

to any that utters them.

Jin: The world is not thy friend, nor the worlds law. Then

be not poor, but break it, and take this.

Craig: My poverty, but not my will consents.

Jin: I pay thy poverty, and not thy will.

Craig: Drink it off and, if you had the strength of twenty

men it would dispatch you straight.

Jin: Here is my gold. Worse poison to men's souls, than

these poor compounds that thou mayest not sell.

Dragunov: The letter was of dear import.

Nina: I could not send it nor get a messenger to bring it

thee

Dragunov: The neglecting it may do much damage.

Jin: Live and be prosperous; and farewell good fellow.

Bryan: Then I'll leave thee.

Jin: Tempt not a desperate man!

Baek Doo San: Hold! Hold!

Jin: O my love, my wife, Death that hath sucked the honey

of thy breath, hath no power yet upon thy beauty,

thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is

crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's

pale flag is not advanced there. Ah, dear Ling, why

art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that

unsubstantial death is amorous and keeps thee here in

the dark to be his paramour? For fear of that I still

will stay thee. Here, oh, here will I set up my

everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious

stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look your

last, arms take your last embrace, and lips, O you

the doors to breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A

dateless bargain, to engrossing death.

Ling: Jin. What's here? Poison. Drunk all, and left no

friendly drop to help me after. I will kiss thy lips.

Happily some poison yet doth hang on them. Thy lips

are warm.

Jin: Thus... with a kiss... I die.

Baek Doo San: See what a scourge is laid upon your hate, that

heaven finds means to kill your joys with love. And

I, for winking at your discords too, have lost a

brace of kinsman. All are Punished. ALL ARE PUNISHED!

Anna: A glooming peace this morning with it brings, the

sun, for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to

have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be

pardoned and some punished. For never was a story of

more woe, than this of Ling who is Juliet and her Jin who is Romeo.


End file.
